


Slow Dance

by LadyJaguar



Series: Minific300 [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Dancing, Triple Drabble, kiss, minific300, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaguar/pseuds/LadyJaguar
Summary: Part of a Tumblr 300 word fic challenge to put our favourite ships in intimate, non-sexual situations.Slow DanceSong: Blues Deluxe by Joe Bonamassa





	Slow Dance

“People will start to talk,” Roxanna said as Henrik took her in his arms. It was the end of the night at Albies on New Year’s Eve, and Roxanna hadn’t managed to get him to dance yet.

She looked so tempting in her clinging red dress, and they had decided New Year’s Eve was as good a time as any to let people know they were in a relationship. Besides, Sacha had been giving him dance lessons, and Henrik didn’t want to let him down either.

He was aware of the looks and smiles around the room, but Roxanna wound her arms around his neck, her stilettoes bringing her within kissing distance.

“I hope I don’t tread on your feet,” he said.

She smiled. “Stop worrying. Just move as if we’re making love.”

His hands tightened on her waist as they began to dance. Everyone else seemed to be natural at it, but he felt as stiff as…

“Good lord,” he murmured, feeling his body reacting to Roxanna’s warm, malleable presence in his arms. She subtly wriggled against him, deliberately adding to his predicament.

“Stop it,” he hissed.

He saw Sacha giving a thumbs up. Obviously he was happy with the progress his dance pupil was making. Jac rolled her eyes at him, but Henrik didn’t care. He was no longer afraid.  He was right where he wanted to be, moving slowly around the dancefloor to Joe Bonamassa’s sultry guitar. He let his hands drift down to Roxanna’s buttocks and gave them a squeeze.

She smiled up at him. “My lipstick is kiss-proof, you know.”

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

She squeaked softly as he dipped her, at the same time bringing his lips down on hers. Distantly he heard people whistling and cheering.

They were now officially a couple.


End file.
